Two Worlds Collide
by Lostgirlfan13
Summary: Someone requested this story so I thought it would be a good idea. Tell me what you think. Buffy and the scooby gang are transported to a different universe. They need help from Bo and Kenzi to find their way back as Bo and Faith start to develop feelings for each other. Rated T just in case. I don't own anything, just a fanfic. There will be Willow and Kennedy scenes.
1. Chapter 1

Two Worlds Collide

Buffy and the scooby gang was investigating this mysterious cave because Angel called and said that people have been disappearing when they go in there. Kennedy decided to go along with the group but she wasn't happy about it and neither was Faith. "Why are we doing this? It just looks like some kind of joke or something?" Faith said as she almost tripped on a rock.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Are job is to make sure this is just a joke and not some vampires or demons."

Kennedy put away her sword as she said, "I don't see why we all had to come with though. You let the other SITs stay back at the houses."

Buffy was getting aggravated by all the complaining. "Willow wanted you to come along so ask her. If it was up to me we would have left you guys with the other SITs. Well, we can't really call them that because their slayers now."

Xander chuckled, "We can call them SIAs because they are slayers in action."

Andrew threw a rock then said, "Xander, I like that name. Slayers in action sounds awesome. That's better then just being called a slayer."

Faith and Buffy turned to look at him with a death glare, not looking where they were going when they all slipped off the side of a hole and fell deep into nothing. Kennedy was the only one that noticed the pit but she knew that Willow and her friends were down there so she jumped. It felt like they were falling for hours when suddenly there was a flash of light and they hit the ground hard. Faith mumbled then slowly got up off the group and looked around to notice that they were no longer in a cave. It looked more like a house that could crumble down on their heads at any moment. Faith heard the others start to mumble so she helped Kennedy and Buffy up while they started to help up the others. Giles stood up then said, "This is most strange. We seem to have been transported somewhere by that hole."

Kennedy knelt down to see if Willow was alright. "Well, I could have told you that. Got any other things you would like to point out?"

Willow looked at her then said, "Kennedy, take it easy on him. He doesn't know what happened just like we don't."

Kennedy nodded then looked at Giles. "Sorry, I just don't trust this place. We need to find our way back home."

When everyone was up, they started to look around to find any clue as to where they were. Faith and Kennedy made their way up the stairs and into a room with a bed and old stuff everywhere. As they made it further into the room, they realized that someone was sleeping in the bed. She was facing the other way so they couldn't see who she was. Faith made her way to the other side of the bed until the women stood up with a sword in her hands and almost stabbed Faith. Faith managed to dodge then Kennedy tossed Faith her sword as they started to clash the metal together. Then another girl ran into the room with a katakana and tried to stab Kennedy. Kennedy being a slayer caught the katakana and pulled it out of her hands. then slammed the Gothic looking girl into a wall. The girl against the wall yelled, "Bo, I need a little help! Kinda can't breathe."

Kennedy noticed that she was pushing to hard and that the other girl who she now knew as Bo looked over at them. Kennedy moved away from the girl and said, "Faith, stop. I think these girls are human. Well, this one is at least."

Faith looked at the other girl then said, "OK, we are not here to fight you guys. we were just in a cave and for some reason it brought us here when we fell into a giant black hole."

The girl known as Bo looked at both of the girls then said, "What the hell are you two anyway?"

At that moment, the rest of the scooby gang ran in with their weapons drawn. When Bo raised her sword, ready for them to attack, Kennedy stood in front of her friends then said, "Guys, don't try and fight them. We are not here to fight each other. This is just a misunderstanding."

The scooby gang slowly lowered their weapons then Giles said, "We are terribly sorry to have invaded your home. We seem to be lost."

Bo lowered her weapon then said, "Alright, so where are you guys from?"

Buffy spoke up, "We are from Sunnydale California. Maybe you heard about it. The town was kinda destroyed."

The two girls looked at them like they were crazy so Willow asked, "What, did you not see on the news about it? We were in LA when we went into this cave and here we are."

Kennedy walked over to Willow and grabbed her hand as Bo said, "There is no Sunnydale in California. We are in LA though. If I had to guess, you guys were most likely taken to a different universe. Kenzi, go call Trick and tell him that we have a new case but we will need his help."

Kenzi nodded then hurried past the others and down the steps. Faith was still wondering something. "You are really strong to be human. What are you?"

Bo looked at them then said, "You didn't answer when I asked what you were."

Andrew spoke up before anyone else could. "We are slayers. Well, some of us are. Me, Xander and Giles are just plane us. Buffy, Faith and Kennedy are slayers. Oh, and Willow is a very powerful witch that you wouldn't want to fight."

Willow looked at the ground with a small smile on her face as Kennedy softly squeezed her hand. Willow looked up at Kennedy with a smile and Bo took note of that before she asked, "What is a slayer? I haven't heard of that type of Fey."

Faith then said, "We are not a type of whatever you just said. We are human but we were chosen to help the world from whatever lies out there. We are vampire slayers but we slay anything that kills people or try and destroy the world. Except Willow."

Kennedy was annoyed because Willow was hiding. "Can everyone stop throwing Willow under the bus? It was a long time ago. Get over it guys."

Faith leaned on the post of the bed then said, "You still haven't told us what you are. You know what we are so it's only fair."

Bo looked like she was a little light headed so Faith moved closer and held her up. Before Faith could ask if she was OK, Bo's eyes turned light blue as she connected her lips with Faith's as everyone stared, in shock. Faith felt like she was flying as she felt her life force leaving her body. It didn't effect her though as Bo pulled away and her eyes started to go back to brown. Faith looked at her surprised until Bo said, "Sorry, I got hungry. I'm a succubus. I drain the chi or life force out of people and I heal by doing so."

Faith still looked a little dazed as she said, "What on earth just happened and for some reason, I'm suddenly wanting to sleep with you."

Bo smiled as Kennedy walked over there and pulled Faith away from her and over to the other scoobys. Buffy then said, "Are you going to help us get back to our universe or not? Unless you are planning to use faith as a feed back. Not that I'm complaining."

Faith lightly punched Buffy in the arm as Bo said, "Yeah, I'll help you get back. First, we need to head over to my grandfathers pub."

The group nodded then made their way to the door and down the stairs. While on their way down the steps, Bo and Faith glimpsed at each other and smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

Two Worlds Collide

As they finally reached this pub that Bo was talking about, Kenzi jumped out and ran inside. Buffy looked at Bo, wondering what was with her friend. Bo noticed the look then said, "She likes to get as drunk as she can before Me and Trick cut her off."

Buffy and Faith laughed lightly. Faith couldn't stop thinking about the succubus because of the amazing kiss they had. Faith knew that Bo only did it because she was hungry and she couldn't control herself but it was still the best moment of her life. Bo and the rest of them entered into the fairly sized pub as a small oldish guy approached them with a smile. "Hi, Kenzi told me the problem and I think that I might be able to help but I might need some helping hands on the books. My name is Trick."

Willow was the first to shake his hand as Giles spoke, " We are all used to hitting the books to find spells or monsters that we need so this shouldn't be a problem."

Twenty Minutes Later

Kenzi closed her book then said, "Guys, there is a problem."

Everyone looked at her as Kennedy asked, "What is the problem? Did you find something?"

Kenzi sighed heavily. "No, the problem is that you guys have been here for awhile and you are not drunk yet. It's not everyday that you meet people who are from a different universe. Why not have a party!"

Kennedy smiled then said, "I am always up for a party. Who else is with me?"

Faith tossed her book then said, "I am so in for a little release. What about you succubus?"

Bo smiled at her as she pulled Faith up from the chair and Kenzi and Kennedy followed behind, to the bar. Kennedy went behind the bar and turned on the music as loud as it could go and then started to dance on the bar along with the other three girls. In the back room, everyone just went back to the books, trying to ignore the loud blaring music. Kenzi said loud enough for Kennedy to hear her, "Hey, wanna go smash a car with a few pipes?"

Kennedy looked at Faith and Bo as they nodded too. "OK, let's get going before the others find out we're gone."

The four girls jumped off the bar then ran out of the building with some strangers keys that Kenzi stole. When they got outside, Kenzi clicked the unlock button on the keys to find out which car it was. Next thing they know, they are speeding down the road in a limo. Kennedy was hanging out the window as she yelled, "This is the best day ever! We should hang out more before they figure out a way to send us back!"

Faith yelled, "I agree one hundred percent! So Kenzi, where are we going to get a car to smash?"

Kenzi looked away from the road long enough to smirk and said, "You'll see."

A few minutes later, Kenzi pulled over the limo then said, "OK, the car we are going to smash is this one. Have you ever smashed a limo before?"

Everyone shook their heads as they jumped out and found a few pipes lying around. Kenzi let Faith and Kennedy take the first few swings before Bo and her joined in. "Come on, guys. Show this car that you are not one to be messed with. Let go and release all the anger into this soon the be junked car." Kenzi ordered.

Before they could finish, there were sirens in the back ground. Kenzi turned and saw a police car headed their way and she yelled, "Quick! Ran away guys."

Everyone dropped their pipes then ran down the road and into some woods near by. The police car stopped as two guys got out and ran into the woods after them. Kenzi turned to see which cops were chasing them but she stopped at soon as she realized who they were. "It's OK, guys. It's just Dyson and Hale."

Bo stopped running and so did Kennedy and Faith. The cops walked up to them and said, "Kenzi, again with stealing and smashing peoples cars. Bo, you agreed to do this too?"

The cop turned and looked at Faith and Kennedy then looked back at Bo. "Who are these two? Let me guess, their old friends to Kenzi?"

Kenzi shook her head, "No, they are new friends of mine. Some weird stuff happened but they are from a different universe an blah blah blah. Oh, Kennedy and Faith, this is Dyson and Hale. They are our friends."

Faith smirked, "You have friends on the force? Wicked cool."

Bo smiled at Faith's comment until she got light headed. Dyson walked over to her then asked, "How long has it been since you fed?"

Bo looked at Faith again then said, "This morning but I didn't take to much from them because I didn't want to risk killing them."

Dyson had a hint of a smile as he said, "You can use me if you need to because you don't look so well."

As Dyson began to take off his jacket, Bo said, "No, don't worry about me. I got someone in mind who could help with that part."

Dyson's face dropped as he put his jacket back on. "Who are they? It would be better if I do a check up on them to make sure their not a danger."

Bo looked at Dyson, "I trust them. I know them well enough to bet my life on that."

Kenzi and Kennedy tried to hide their laugh because they knew all to well who she was talking about. Dyson looked at Kenzi and then walked back to the car. The other cop named Hale made his way over to Kenzi and kissed her, "Be careful with what you decide to do. We can keep letting you get away with the law. I'll see you later."

When he walked away, Kennedy asked, "I see you two are... close. Is he your boyfriend?"

Kenzi shook her head, "No, me and him got married a few weeks ago. Our honeymoon was cut short by work and Fey. So, which guy owns your heart? Xander, Andrew or Giles?"

Kennedy laughed, "The only one who owns my heart is Willow. Me and her have been together for seven months now and I love every second of it."

Kenzi nodded. "Well, you are much different from Bo. That girl will never let herself fall in love. Right Bo-"

Kenzi turned around and noticed that Faith and Bo were gone. Kenzi and Kennedy walked out of the woods to see the limo rocking back and forth. Kenzi laughed, "That's my favorite succubus. She's already in action with your friend. We should get back to the pub before they realize we left. Kennedy's eyes went wide as she said, "Too late for that, Kenzi."

Kenzi turned around to see Willow walking toward them with a death glare in her eyes. Behind Willow, Kennedy could see everyone else holding signs that say 'Run for your life' on them. Kennedy turned and ran into the woods with the red head not that far behind her. Soon, Bo and Faith got out of the car only to see everyone else staring at them in shock. Faith walked up to them and said, "Hey, when did you guys get here and where is Willow and Kennedy?"

Everyone looked at each other before Faith realized that Willow is going to kill her for running of and scaring her half to death, thinking that some pervert might have gotten her drunk and took her home. After looking at each other for a minute, they ran into the woods to save Kennedy from the red headed witch.


	3. Chapter 3

Two Worlds Collide

As Kennedy ran off deeper into the woods, she could here Willow not that far behind. Slayer hearing help a lot because she knew that Willow couldn't here her even though Kennedy could here Willow. Kennedy saw a cave and hid inside of it, hoping that the witch wouldn't check in there. Sadly, Willow is a lot smarter so she walked into the cave and saw Kennedy with her hands up, backing away. Kennedy spoke as fast as she could. "Look Willow, I know we kind of ran off without saying anything but just to have a little fun."

Willow just got more mad at her words. "You could have been killed or worse. Why didn't you just send me a message?"

Kennedy sighed as she lowered her hands. "I'm sorry, Red. I didn't want to bug you guys and I didn't think that you would have thought that stuff. I'm a slayer so there is very little chance I am going to be killed."

Kennedy took a few steps closer until she hit a barrier that Willow put up. "You know, this barrier reminds me of the first time we kissed."

Willow stood there for a minute before she spoke softly. "I know you are a slayer but I don't ever see you like that. You are my girlfriend and that's who I worry about, not the slayer part of you."

Kennedy was a little caught off guard. "Willow, I am the slayer. When I asked you to be my girlfriend, I was a potential slayer but I was still a slayer. I always have been and always will be. I know who I fell in love with and I'm OK with that. You are a witch. I know that there's more then just the witch in you but the witch will always be a part of you. I figured that out when you were draining the life out of me."

"Is that all you see me as? Just a witch that almost killed you."

Kennedy knew she messed up big time. "No, I don't just see you as the witch that almost killed me. I see you as the girl who love books and stuff like that."

Willow sighed, "Kennedy, that's not enough. I don't think you know that much about me if you think of me as the witch who likes books and stuff. You are a slayer and a slayer likes to have fun and party. Do stupid things like that. I don't think I can keep up with you. Not at the pace you want me to. I can't just worry that you aren't going to come back or that you are going to get drunk and end up in bed with someone else."

Kennedy didn't like where this was going. "Willow, You know that I will never cheat on you."

Willow looked Kennedy in the eyes. "I know that you won't do it on purpose. That's why I can't let it happen because it would kill me. Kennedy, I think we should break up."

When Willow finished, Kennedy thought she was dying but in her opinion, dying would be less painful. Willow started chanting and then she vanished. Kennedy leaned against a wall as she thought her heart just got crushed. Then when Kennedy heard some rocks fall, she looked to see Bo standing there with sympathy written on her face. Kennedy looked straight ahead as she said, "Let me guess, you heard the conversation."

Bo sat by her then said, "Yeah, I'm sorry about Willow. Getting dumped sucks. It's happened to me quite a few times. Come on, let's go get Kenzi and then drink until we can't see straight but we will do it at my place so there's not chance of you doing something stupid."

Kennedy nodded and the walked out of the cave, making sure that no one else knew where they were until they ran into Kenzi who knew that look on Kennedy's face all too well. At Bo and Kenzi's house, they all had a lot to drink and ended up passing out on the floor by the couch. The scooby gang gave up looking for them and ran into Willow who was crying her eyes out. Buffy hugged her as she told them about the break up. Faith cared about the redheaded girl so she left the woods, knowing where Kennedy would be. When Faith reached Bo's door, she kicked it in and the three girls who were passed out on the floor, woke to see a pissed off slayer. Kennedy stood up, stumbling a lot until she was knocked to the ground by Faith.

Bo got up, still dizzy from the wine and beer they drank. Before Faith could hit Kennedy, Bo connected her lips with Faith and drained a lot of her Che to slow her down and to sober up faster. Faith stumbled but then yelled, "Get out of my way, Bo. Kennedy broke up with Willow and it hurt her really bad."

As Faith moved forward, Bo threw her back. "I was there, OK. Back off so I can explain what happened."

Kennedy then said, "No Bo, let her do what she came here to do. Yeah, I broke up with Willow. If you wanna hit me then do it."

Bo knew that she couldn't stop Kennedy from saying something stupid so she backed off and let Faith pick Kennedy up by her jacket and throw her threw a the wall. Kennedy landed outside on the ground as faith punched her again and again before Bo stepped in, knowing that if she didn't, Faith would have killed Kennedy. Bo picked up Faith and drained her Che before she put some back to save her life. Faith fell to the ground, dizzy and Kenzi ran outside and helped Kennedy to her feet before she whispered in Bo's ear that she was taking Kennedy to Trick. Kennedy was out of it but still awake at the same time. Bo nodded before she handed Kenzi her keys and they left. Bo helped Faith up and then said, "I'm calling Buffy so she can take care of your bloody knuckles."

Faith was still dizzy from losing her Che so she couldn't yell at Bo for stopping her. When they got inside, Bo sat Faith on the couch and knelt in front of her on the floor. Bo knew that Faith would most likely pass out so she leaned up and kissed her, giving her more of her Che back. After faith passed out, Bo called the scooby gang and they all came rushing over. Bo didn't tell them what happened over the phone. When they showed up, Willow was with them and she did a spell and healed Faith's hands as Faith woke up. Buffy then asked Faith what happened. "I came here to make Kennedy pay for breaking up with Willow and I threw her through the wall and I began to punch her again and again before Bo stopped me and I don't remember what happened after that."

Willow looked at Faith and then said, "Faith, after you ran off I told the others that I broke up with her."

Faith's face dropped and she felt beyond guilty. "Wait, so why did she tell me that she broke up with you?"

Bo cut in, "Because, she thought she deserved whatever you were going to do to her. She most likely thought she deserves worse."

Everyone looked at Bo and Buffy asked, "Is Kennedy OK? Where is she?"

The scooby gang looked worried, even Faith did. "I don't know if she OK or not. She looked pretty bad when Kenzi helped her up and they left."

Willow was getting really worried. "Where did Kenzi take her?"

Bo looked at Willow, not knowing if Kennedy could handle seeing her right now but she thought she deserved to know if she was OK. "Kenzi took her to go see Trick. He might be able to help her if she's still-"

Bo cut herself off, not wanting to think about that. Everyone knew what Bo was going to say but Faith and Willow were the first ones out of there. When the made it to The Dal, everyone else caught up as they walked in and noticed that it was empty except for Kenzi standing with a sword in her hands and Dyson and Hale guarding the back room. Dyson growled as the approached until Bo walked up and said, "It's fine. Faith calmed down and she knows what really happened."

Dyson didn't move from his spot. "Trick said that no one if aloud in until he says so. I'm sorry but I can't let you through, Bo."

Bo sighed, knowing that they weren't going to move so she looked at the others and said, "Guys, we are going to have to wait until Trick says we can go back there. We will just have to wait for now."

Everyone was aggravated but they knew they couldn't do anything so the sat down except for Faith, who paced back and forth. Willow was tapping on the bar, trying to distract herself because the women she loved was badly hurt. Maybe even dead for all she knew. It took half an hour before Trick came out and said, "Only one at a time. I don't think she is ready to talk to everyone all at once."

Faith looked at Willow and Willow knew that Faith wanted to go apologize so she nodded and the dark haired slayer walked past Trick and saw Kennedy sitting down by a window. Kennedy looked like she didn't have a mark on her. Faith cleared her throat before saying, "Hey."

Kennedy looked over at her and gave a weak smile. "Hey."

Faith didn't know if the other slayer was mad or not but she seemed really calm and unfazed by her being there. "Look Kennedy, I'm really sorry about everything. I shouldn't have hit you or thrown you though a wall without knowing what happened."

Kennedy laughed and Faith looked at her, confused. "Chill out, Faith. That wouldn't be the first time we got into a fist fight and that won't be last. I get why you did it and I don't blame you. I do blame you for not killing me though. If I ever broke up with Willow then I would want you to kill me for being a dumb ass. Just next time we get into a fight, I won't let you win."

Faith smirked, "Like you have a choice in how I'm going to beat you. How is it that you look perfectly fine?"

Kennedy stood up and walked right in front of Faith. "Trick used a spell and it healed me. It only took a few seconds."

Faith crossed her arms then said, "We were sitting out there for half an hour."

Kennedy laughed, "I know, I just wanted to see how worried you guys would get."

Both the girls laughed until the heard someone speak, "I think most of us had a heart attack, worrying about you."

Kennedy and Faith looked over to see Willow standing there. Faith turned back to Kennedy and said, "Well, I'll see you later so we can settle who the stronger one is."

Kennedy nodded as Faith walked past Willow and the redhead made her way more into the room before speaking. "I'm glad that you are OK. Bo kinda had us all thinking that you were dead."

Kennedy walked back to where she was sitting before and said, "Magic can be helpful at times."

Willow sat down next to Kennedy but stared at the floor. "Yeah, it can but it depends who is using it."

Kennedy was scared to death of losing Willow again. "Willow, I don't just see you as a witch that likes books. You hate it when someone dresses like a witch for Halloween and wears a pointy hat unless it's a little girl. I know that you are afraid of frogs. I know that your middle name is Danielle. I know that on the first day of kindergarten, you cried because you broke the yellow crayon. I know your dad took you to see Snoopy on ice and then he took you backstage and you were scared and ended up throwing up on Woodstock. Willow, I love you and I need you more then I need air."

Willow had silent tears rolling down her face as she reached over and grabbed Kennedy's hand. Only when Kennedy looked at her did she realize that Kennedy was crying too. Willow couldn't help how she felt about Kennedy and she didn't want to lose her ever. Willow leaned up and kissed Kennedy as they both cried more.

The girl didn't even notice that Buffy had walked in to make sure they were OK. Buffy smiled and then walked back out. Faith was sitting at the bar, drinking as much as she could as she watched Buffy sit next to her. "How is Red and Kennedy?"

Buffy smiled then said, "Let's just say they made up. Like you should be doing with Bo."

Faith smirked at Buffy then said, "As much as I would love to, I can't. Willow and Kennedy have the back room."

Buffy laughed lightly, "Take her to her house. I'll keep everyone here along with Kenzi."

Faith hugged Buffy then walked off over to Bo. When Bo looked up she was caught off guard by Faith kissing her but when Faith pulled away, they both smirked at each other and Bo could read her mind as they hurried out The Dal. Buffy just smiled as they left and then she turned on the music to a slow song. In the back room, Kennedy and Willow finally needed air so they broke apart and smiled at each other. Willow then asked, "Will you please do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

Kennedy chuckled before she replied, "Only if you dance with me." Willow nodded as they both stood up and danced to the slow music.

At Bo's house, Faith had turned on the radio and was dancing with Bo. Bo laughed, "I didn't know you knew how to dance."

Faith smirked, "There's a lot that you don't know about me but I can't wait to show you."

Bo smiled, "I would love for you to show me. Hopefully before you and your friends have to leave."

Faith pulled Bo closer and whispered, "Let's not think about that right now at least. Tonight, just you and me."

Bo smiled before she kissed Faith and pushed her softly onto the couch.


End file.
